


Stuck in Limbo

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [447]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Limbo, Post-Series, Speculation, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Perhaps she's somehow being punished for something that Damien did to this person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 October 2106  
> Word Count: 106  
> Prompt: spirit  
> Summary: Perhaps she's somehow being punished for something that Damien did to this person.  
> Spoilers: Post-series speculation and theory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Apparently I have a weird thing with Powell stalking and tormenting Kelly in the afterlife because of her connection to Damien. I'm not even sure where that came from, but it works, so I'll keep using it when I can.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Perhaps she's somehow being punished for something that Damien did to this person. Maybe that's why he's constantly harassing and stalking her. She longs for the days when she could interlace her keys in one hand and carry mace in the other. Either would be a good deterrent for this creepy guy. But she has neither in this Limbo she's stuck in, and can find no other ways to get away from him. She'd pray for guidance, but somehow she doesn't think her prayers will be answered. If they could be, she'd probably already be in Heaven. And there is no way that this is Heaven.


End file.
